


【AU/本泽鱼】不知情深

by ggglingz_hi



Series: 原创 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggglingz_hi/pseuds/ggglingz_hi
Summary: 谨献给我最爱的本泽鱼。与真人无关。





	1. Chapter 1

时隔七个月，卡里姆再见到梅苏特时是在一家连锁超市的货架旁。

他想躲开他，可又禁不住打量着他。

梅苏特剪了利落的短发，瘦了，看着也更成熟了。

他倒也没刻意想过他——好吧，也许想过，但他发誓就那么几次。只是偶尔在床上辗转反侧，他眼前便会浮现梅苏特那双怪异又美丽的眼睛，他说话时一张一合的淡色薄唇，还有他在更衣室里随着动作舒展绷紧的苍白脊背。

梅苏特显然没料到会在这儿碰到他。

他拢了拢大衣，笑着打招呼：“嘿，卡里姆。”

周遭人来人往。

卡里姆看着眼前比自己矮了半头的德国人，他曾经的队友，朋友，他心心念念却求而不得的暗恋对象，一时语塞。

他们开车去了附近一家西餐厅。  
那儿环境很好，服务生训练有素，隔间，没人能随意进来打扰他们。

“你最近过得怎么样？”卡里姆一边倒酒一边问他。

“我在一家公司做财政，薪水还不错。你呢？你踢球踢得很好，现在还踢吗？”

大厅里有小提琴手在演奏《春》，音乐缓缓流淌着，婉转悠扬。

卡里姆看着梅苏特那双深邃，闪着笑意的眼睛，突然有一种猎物掉进陷阱的感觉。

没错，足球，那是他们共同的回忆。

梅苏特是他见过踢球最好的omega——不，是踢得最好的十号。

卡里姆惊叹于梅苏特灵活高超的脚下功夫。球在梅苏特的脚底下有了生命，又被他驯得服服帖帖。他轻松地绕过对家后卫，一脚传给他，而他本能地调整角度，然后大力破门。黑白球飞旋着几乎冲破球网，下一秒全场为他们欢呼沸腾，他们奔向彼此，然后紧紧拥抱在一起。

对手轻视他的第二性别，却也因此吃了不少苦头。他在绿茵场上如鱼得水，一往无前，散发着他特有的光芒和戾气。

然后所有人都知道了，R大有位了不起的omega十号。  
卡里姆的目光没法不被他吸引。

他们一起做热身，一起颠球，一起大笑着半夜翻墙去夜店，一起躲在体育场的角落里抽烟。他们几乎无话不谈(除了有时他会有想亲亲梅苏特的脖子的奇怪想法，他没在意过，也不曾提起)。

卡里姆第一次向别人如此敞开心扉，也从没想过自己能有这样合拍的omega密友。  
他们是大学足球队里最棒的搭档，像磁石一样有着难舍难分的默契，直到——

直到那天。

他们主场作战，迎来了T大的老对手。

比赛结束后，卡里姆习惯性地寻找梅苏特，却看见他在场边和对方后卫，哦，那个叫拉莫斯的后卫，他刚刚在场上领教过对方球风的凶狠。他们互换了球衣，他看见拉莫斯摸上梅苏特的后颈，凑近他耳边说了点什么，然后小跑着离开，脸上带着笑意。

卡里姆突然就不大高兴了。

他很少见梅苏特与对手这样亲近，那感觉像是遭到了好友背叛。但梅苏特飞奔到他身边，亲昵地搂上他的背，催他快去更衣室，也许是因为刚运动过，omega信息素的味道微微萦绕着他——像是雨后森林的香气。

他一愣，那点儿不高兴就又被抛到脑后了。

天气炎热。

晚上宿舍浴室里人满为患，卡里姆想用更衣室的淋浴洗个澡。

他借来钥匙，在绿茵场上慢悠悠地走着，听见夏虫隐约在叫，有一搭没一搭地想梅苏特这会儿在干什么。也许他应该去约他喝一杯，毕竟他们赢了比赛，照惯例是该庆祝一下。但他又想似乎梅苏特的发情期快到了，也许他并不想去人多的地方。那也没关系，他们可以选择窝在他宿舍里打游戏通宵，冰箱里有冰镇啤酒，他还为他存着两支抑制剂以备不便。总之，这注定会是一个美好的夜晚。

他不知不觉走到目的地，打开了更衣室的门。

一瞬间，浓烈的信息素如潮水一般朝他涌来。

他甚至没来得及仔细分辨那味道，就听见一声模糊不清的、欲盖弥彰的呻吟从淋浴间传出。

他顿时涨红了脸，又忍不住好奇，想凑过去看看是谁这么大胆。雾气太重，他不得不走近些，心跳如鼓，挨着墙壁视线一点点扫过去——

拉……拉莫斯？他怎么在学校的更衣室里？而那个被他抵在墙上的……

卡里姆猛地撇过脑袋，像是被猎人惊到的兔子从更衣室狼狈地夺门而出，甚至没在乎有没有发出响动。

他一路飞快地跑向宿舍，感觉有热血疯狂涌上脑袋，呛得他几乎无法呼吸，心脏没章法地怦怦乱跳着像是快要爆炸。路两边的景色飞快倒退，风在耳边刮过。他几次踉跄，几乎用了在场上奔跑的速度，除了控制脚下的步伐再想不了别的。

直到在宿舍楼前的台阶坐下，他才勉强呼出一口气。  
取出烟，他擦着打火机，手微微颤抖。

不可能，不可能。他这样告诉自己。那怎么可能是梅苏特呢？绝对不可能。

他不可能忍受被别人那样压在墙上，腰部被捏出红痕。他不可能那样羸弱，要双手紧搂着别人的脖子才能站住。他不可能……不可能发出那样柔软又淫荡的声音。不可能。

打火轮蹦出点儿火花，但还是没着起来。  
他擦得更用力了。

但他怎么可能看错？他手臂上栩栩如生的狮子，“唯上帝可判决我”的不可一世的纹身，除了他还能属于谁？还有他那被流水浸湿的乌黑长发，全校再找不出第二个。  
可也许他们只是接了个吻？还是该做的不该做的都要来一遍？  
这很正常。卡里姆安慰着自己，强迫自己冷静下来。所有人都知道omega有发情期，他们可以选择用抑制剂，或者来上一炮。可他没法接受梅苏特发情，或者说——没法接受他在别人身下发情。球场上的他不是像狮子那样所向披靡，唯我独尊吗？他怎么能，怎么能像猫一样没脾气地任人摆弄？张着嘴心甘情愿地接受别人的压制和侵犯？

“操！”卡里姆将打火机奋力扔进路边的草丛里。

他双手抚上自己脑后的发碴，眼前不断闪过刚才在淋浴间里看到的那一幕，脑子乱得快要炸开。

他忽然想起今天赛场上，那位铁血后卫没有一次试图铲梅苏特的球，甚至不曾有任何针对他的身体冲突。而他们互换球衣时，他的手在梅苏特脖颈上似乎停了太久，久到超出这一动作原本应有的含义。

点连成了线。

卡里姆对情爱之事不大敏感，但不代表当事实打在他脸上时他仍无动于衷。

他的好友，也许早与别人两情相悦。  
只是他一直被蒙在鼓里。

 

从那以后，他们之间便有了无形的隔阂。

卡里姆与梅苏特说的话变少了，却开始更多地偷偷打量他。

那晚的所见所闻就像在他面前缓缓打开的潘多拉魔盒，引诱着他用alpha对omega的，蒙上性欲的眼神重新审视梅苏特。

他发现他的耳垂圆润饱满，脖颈比其他人的更纤细，苍白的脊背线条优雅又倔强，还有他比赛后泛红的眼圈和面颊——那样迷醉朦胧的红，他只想凑上去亲一亲。  
他禁不住肖想，如果他亲上去，摸上去，那感觉会是怎样。这些画面成了他连续几个月梦境的组成部分，有时是纯洁美好的，但更多时候是淫靡诱人的。  
而他总能敏锐地察觉到梅苏特的信息素，曾经他毫不留意的味道，现在即使隔着半个球场也能让他不自觉地兴奋。

但他也注意到梅苏特有时会避开他接电话，会夜不归宿，身上会出现暧昧的吻痕。

而他怒火中烧的同时大概也能猜出那是谁干的。

有次梅苏特喝醉了酒，被他背回学校的路上，在他背上絮絮叨叨地说个不停，德语西语夹杂着，有一声没一声的。他没听清楚几句，只记得他紧紧搂着他，像是怕他跑了似的，又不住地把脸往他脖子里埋，一遍一遍叫着他的名字：“卡利姆……卡利姆……”

滚烫的胸膛贴在他背上，omega的味道萦绕着他，淹没了他。  
而他几乎在他挨上他脖颈上的一瞬间就硬了。

他想问问梅苏特他和那个拉莫斯究竟算怎么一回事儿，他们在一起了？还是只是解决彼此生理需要的伙伴？

 

在毕业派对上，卡里姆有点醉了，他终于将这个憋了好久的问题吐了出来。

梅苏特在他旁边坐着，看着舞池里扭动的人们，没有回话。

夜店的灯光伴着震耳欲聋的音乐来回摇摆。

卡里姆以为他没听到，便凑上去朝他喊。

“我说——你和那个家伙，拉莫斯——是……”

梅苏特却突然扭过头，直直地看向他。

卡里姆被吓了一跳。

他很少有这样锐利的神情。那眼神太过有力，直白得不加掩饰，就是要一层一层地剥开他，穿透他。

他忽然就什么都听不到了。

音乐，叫喊，嘈杂的鼓点，一切都淡去了，只剩下梅苏特的呼吸声，还有他的眼睛，像沼泽一样把他困在那儿，一步也动不了。

而他突然又带着醉意笑了，仿佛刚才那些认真不存在似的：“也许吧，也许是在一起了。”

卡里姆反应了很久才理解他的意思，皱起眉，看着梅苏特在灯光映照下的侧脸，他伤心得说不出话，又有点儿委屈，于是一口喝干杯里的酒，想把多余的情感嚼碎了一并咽下肚。

手机在口袋里震动。  
卡里姆努力辨认屏幕上的名字，哦，是布兰妮，那个他已经几个月没有主动联系过的女友。

他摇晃着穿过攒动的人群，到洗手间才接起电话。

“卡里姆？你还好吗？”女孩的声音从电话那边传来。

他闭上眼，一手揉着隐隐作痛的太阳穴。

“我很好，一切都很好。怎么了？这么晚打来电话？”

“嘿！我想祝你毕业快乐！听说你们在TK酒吧庆祝，我们的派对就在街对面，那家新开的Havana，不如你来一起喝两杯？我们很久没见面了。”

卡里姆悄悄叹气。

他已经累了，但他知道今晚对他来说将又是一个不眠夜。也许比起与梅苏特尴尬地坐在一处，不如去找布兰妮来得轻松愉快，也好帮他把那些乱七八糟的事情忘掉。  
没错，布兰妮，那才是他应该在意的人。

“好的，没问题，我一会儿就到，你们……”

话音还没落，卡里姆就感到自己拿电话的手臂被人使劲儿拽了一下。

“你要去哪儿？”

卡里姆诧异地转过身，看见梅苏特正面无表情地站在他面前，脸颊因醉酒泛起红色。他甚至还来不及反应就被德国人一把推到门板上，“咣”地一声，脑后和背部的痛感让他瞬间清醒。

布兰妮还在电话那边喊：“卡里姆？卡里姆？能听见我说话吗？”

“你发什么疯？”他费力地推攘着梅苏特，不想跟醉鬼纠缠，撕扯间似乎踩到了对方的鞋子。

“这个问题该换我来问！”梅苏特拽着卡里姆的衣领将他牢牢压在门板上，与他几乎脸贴着脸地对峙。

“最后一天了，你还不准备说吗？到底发生了什么让你疏远我？我做错了什么？”

卡里姆看着他近在咫尺的倔强的脸，突然就有一股怒火蹿上来，烧得他眼睛都热了。

“你不清楚你自己做的好事？你和那个拉莫斯，你们在一起时间不短了吧，为什么你都不告诉我，还要我来出口问？”  
卡里姆扳住他的肩将他往对面的隔板上用力推，势必要让他尝尝自己刚才的痛处。这个自以为是的家伙，他以为凭他的身板能制服他吗？可他又立刻后悔了，害怕真磕疼他，于是急忙伸手护到他脑后。他又急又气，甚至没注意到这个姿势仿佛下一刻他们就要接吻。

“你从来都没跟我说过，一句话都没提！你眼里还有没有我这个朋友？”卡里姆知道这不是真正原因，可他总算是找到了发泄口，于是竭力控诉着梅苏特对他们友谊的不忠。

“有多少次我晚上去找你，你的舍友告诉我你还没回来！你根本不懂那是什么感受——”

卡里姆疑惑地发现梅苏特已经没在听他说话了。

他先是被卡里姆的动作惊得瞪大眼睛，然后却一点一点勾起了嘴角，得意地笑起来，仿佛参透了什么惊天大秘密，眼里闪着势在必得的狡黠。

完蛋了，卡里姆心想。

这眼神他再熟悉不过。

有时梅苏特射门，他甚至不用看球是否滚进了球网便转身跑向他庆祝。  
那时他露出的便是这样的神情。

“嗯……继续，我听着呢。”  
梅苏特双唇微张，侧过脸轻轻蹭着卡里姆垫在他脑后的手，像什么黏人的小动物，甚至舒服得半阖上了眼睛。

卡里姆的脸顿时烧了起来。

他手底下的皮肤柔软细腻，略微发烫，那触感太美好，带给他隐约的酥痒和战栗，以至于让他忘记抽出手臂，忘记与梅苏特拉开距离，更别说刚才那进行到一半的对话。

剑拔弩张的气氛瞬间变得暧昧起来，雨后森林的香气在悄悄蔓延。

卡里姆被这气息缠绕着，包裹着，好像比刚才醉得更厉害了。

他告诉自己快离开，快躲开梅苏特。

可他就像被塞壬的歌声蛊惑了的水手，魂儿早不是自己的了。他不由自主地闭上眼睛，靠近，再靠近——直到他们亲在一起。

梅苏特的嘴唇干燥柔软，和他想得一样。

肌肤相贴的瞬间，那些被他压制许久的感情终于翻涌上来：爱恋，伤心，委屈，愤怒……卡里姆凶狠地吻他，扫过他的牙齿，上颚，甚至咬到了他的嘴唇，想把他欠的债都讨回来。而梅苏特只是承受着，不做一点反抗，甚至抬手温柔地摩挲着他的头发，安抚讨好似的迎合他，偶尔从喉咙里发出模糊的呜咽声。这让卡里姆更难耐了，他总觉得不够，想吻得再深一点，再久一点。于是他踢开一个隔间的门，两人摸索着挤进去。卡里姆紧紧捏着梅苏特的后脖颈，膝盖压在他两腿之间。他的鼻梁被抵得发疼，可他不在乎，他们像一对久别重逢的恋人缠绵，从头到脚都贴在一起，吻得天昏地暗，难舍难分。卡里姆一手压着梅苏特的后脑勺，一手撩起他的衣摆顺着腰身使劲儿摸上去，听见他艰难地吞咽，呻吟，脑子被欲望搅成了浆糊，分不清这是现实还是梦境。

而他还来不及仔细品味就被梅苏特一把推开。

下一秒，德国人利落地扯下他的裤子，跪倒在他面前，将他的半个性器含进嘴里。

温暖，湿润。羞耻与快感交织在一起淹没他的头顶。

他脑子里闪过一个念头：

原来梅苏特厉害的，不仅是脚下功夫。

他如同炭火一样灼烧着他，温柔又粗鲁地在他的腰腹，大腿上留下淡红的指印。

卡里姆仰头靠在门板上，像脱水的鱼不断喘息，腰部下意识地向前顶弄。

酒精，信息素和直冲发梢的性欲让他变得酥软无力，头顶的灯光化成万千斑斓在他眼里散开又聚拢。

他在欲海里挣扎沉浮，抓住他唯一能抓住的，梅苏特的黑发，在指间拉扯着，想让他停下来，或者想让他含得更深。

 

那一刻，这肮脏狭窄的厕所隔间就是他的天堂。


	2. Chapter 2

后来卡里姆便再没与梅苏特联系。

大学的日子在短短几个月里离他飞快地远去了。

他去了父亲的公司上班，西装革履，身上喷着阿玛尼男士香水，再没散发过踢足球时的汗臭味。

他把白天的一分一秒全部投入到工作里，在办公桌前忙得焦头烂额。可夜晚——

夜晚是梅苏特的专属时间，这他无论如何也管不了。

当他躺在床上被黑暗和静寂笼罩，意识便坐上了极速跑车，一路驶回那个酒吧的小隔间。他一遍一遍地回味着关于那晚的全部记忆，然后带进梦里，隔的时间越久，越清晰。

那里的他俯视着他们纠缠在一起的身影，看见他自己沾染了情欲的双眼和梅苏特按在他身上因用力而泛白的指节。

他在这荒诞的梦里挣扎着脱不了身，醒来时却什么也留不住，除了被欲望浸湿的内裤和无尽的空虚。

他每每拿起手机，在联系人界面停留好久，把短信内容改了又改，再三斟酌着每一个用词，标点，最后又全部删掉，放下手机，痛苦地把脸埋进双手。

他为自己鲁莽愚蠢的性冲动而羞愧，又担心听到德国人说他们的友谊到此结束，更害怕他无所谓地给他发个笑脸，告诉他那不过是恰到好处的一次意乱情迷。

那天他陪父亲在外应酬，听见对方谈论起自己的儿子：“……是的……没错，他还是个没经验的孩子……”

卡里姆在旁边看着父亲与他谈笑，脑子里却还在想没完成的工作。

“……哈哈，他可不大情愿给我打工……”

这样的场合太无趣，他从服务生的托盘里拿过一杯酒，小口嘬着。

“实在不好意思，他等一下就到，这小子总是没个正形……对，梅苏特，梅苏特•厄齐尔。”

卡里姆心头一颤，手里的酒杯没抓稳，掉到地毯上碎了。

他在父亲责备的眼神中以身体不适作理由告退，然后匆忙开车离开会所。

而他分明看见，一辆黑色奔驰在他驶出车库时与他擦肩而过，驾驶位上的人戴着墨镜，面容冷峻，耳钉闪闪发光。

卡里姆不后悔自己这样做，他还没准备好和梅苏特再一次见面，也没法保证能在父辈面前与梅苏特假装若无其事地交谈。可他又忍不住好奇，想象梅苏特看见他的那一瞬间会是怎样的表情。

他想过他吗？想再见他吗？是否像他一样对他们的过往耿耿于……

“卡里姆。”

卡里姆一惊，像是刚才一场长梦里醒来。

“你走神了。”

梅苏特端起酒杯仰头喝干，喉头上下滚动。

“嗯……没有。我是说——我现在不踢球了，工作太忙。”

梅苏特斜睨了他一眼，又把酒满上，红色液体顺着杯壁缓缓流下。

“也是，毕竟那是以前的事了。”

这话让卡里姆如梗在喉。

他觉得自己该说点什么，可一时找不到合适的应答，于是他慌忙扯开话题，对方也顺从地转了话锋。他们聊大学生活，聊现在的工作，聊衣服，音乐，好像要把几个月落下的全都补回来。

但他终于忍不住了，手在桌底下悄悄攥着裤子。

“你和拉莫斯，怎么样了？”

梅苏特转着酒杯，沉默了一会儿。

卡里姆看着他低垂的眼帘，听见自己心跳如雷。

他曾无数次在心里偷偷想过那个“也许”，“也许”是，也可以是“也许”不是。

他后来生出一种耻于开口的直觉——他觉得梅苏特对他是不一样的。

他回想他们的大学时光，能清楚地记起梅苏特每次喝醉时看他的眼神，他抽烟时恶作剧似的往他脸上喷的烟气，他紧贴着他的臂膀，还有那天晚上短暂的缠绵，那种说不清的真实感让他至今念念不忘。

他甚至记起了一件以为已经被自己遗忘的事：

那是他们唯一一次相伴跨年。两人在寝室阳台上喝了很多酒，梅苏特坐都坐不稳了，要整个人靠在他身上。卡里姆看见他闭着眼，醉得满面潮红，就有了要逗逗他的念头。  
于是他轻轻摸着他的头发。

“梅斯……你的新年愿望是什么？”

那声音温柔到把他自己都吓了一跳。

如果放在平时，梅苏特一定不会吐露。但或许因为他醉得厉害，或许因为卡里姆声音太柔和，他甚至都懒得睁开眼睛，在他怀里傻傻地笑了。

“你。”

卡里姆脑子转不过来，觉得他这话肯定还没说完。

“你什么？”

“就是你。”

“我怎么了？你说……”

“嘘！”

梅苏特不耐烦地把脸一侧，埋进他的颈窝，头发蹭得他有点痒痒。

“就是你。悄一点……别打扰我。”

卡里姆只把这当作意味不明的醉话。

他无奈地笑了笑，又顺着他头发的纹理意犹未尽地摸了两下。

现在想来，那个“你”的背后，也许有什么值得他探索的含义。

他觉得他得抓住点什么，哪怕是他想错了，他也得尝试一次。

 

“那天……我喝多了，说了醉话。”

梅苏特终于开口了。

他摆弄着盘子里的食物，时不时撩起眼皮来看他。

“我们只是炮友，解决彼此的生理需求。没别的了。”  
说完，他放下刀叉，抬眼全神贯注地看他，眼睛睁得很大，好像期盼他说点儿什么似的。

“真的。”

卡里先是愣了一下，又忍不住咧嘴笑了起来。

心像六月里熟透的烂桃子，又甜又软。

他突然就懂了什么。  
他是人生第一次这样肯定：他的直觉没错。

“很好。”  
他底气十足地回了一句，低下头往嘴里送食物，听见对面传来轻轻的笑声，又不好意思了。

 

用餐结束后他们雇了代驾。

汽车平稳地行驶着，两人坐在后排，小腿紧贴在一起。

“一会儿要上去坐坐吗？”

卡里姆主动邀请。他现在有把握自己能大概猜着答案。

“嗯。”

但他没料到的是，一只手在黑暗里摸索着牢牢握上他的，还轻轻捏了捏。

他曾经无数次有意无意地牵过梅苏特的手，但无论哪一次都不如这次意义重大。卡里姆像十七八岁第一次接吻时那样心跳得厉害，甚至比那时还要悸动。他扭头去看梅苏特，车窗外的灯光映在他脸上，棱角分明，梅苏特像万圣节得了糖的捣蛋男孩，眼里闪着笑意，然后凑过来在他唇上飞快地亲了一下。

卡里姆突然变得贪得无厌，上一刻还觉得牵手已经够叫人满足的了，现在却觉得这么蜻蜓点水地吻一下也远远不够。他攥紧了他的手将他拉过来，梅苏特也顺势搂上他的脖子，他们不用事先排演，适应，唇舌在碰上的一瞬间就彼此完美地契合——他们天生就是要吻在一起的，这点毋庸置疑。七个月未见的思念鼓舞着卡里姆，如果客观条件不允许，他甚至不必与他深入地接吻，他只渴望他们能挨在一起，像初生婴儿渴望母亲的呵护，他渴望他们能肌肤相触，手也好，唇也好，穿戴整齐也好，赤身裸体也好。

所以他在这儿，在汽车的皮质后座上，不顾前面那位代驾司机，和梅苏特窝在一处拥吻。这一回他是清醒的，于是喜悦也跟着翻了双倍。

哦，他只希望车能走得慢一点。

 

 

两年后

 

卡里姆裹着浴巾，端着水杯从厨房里出来。他踏上屋子中央的螺旋式木质楼梯，上到二层，又穿过客厅。

客厅墙上挂着两个男人的合照，从一个长发一个短发，到两个都变成了短发。从披着白色球衣在绿茵场上共同捧起奖杯，到黑色西装加身在教堂里牵着手接吻。卡里姆习惯性地扫眼看过去，脸上不自觉带了笑意。

虽是冬天，屋里却暖和得很。 他踩着米色地毯一步一步走到床边，看见梅苏特正裹着被子睡得香，脸上因性事泛起的潮红还没来得及褪去。

他将水杯搁在床边，关掉灯光，挤进被子里去。

梅苏特睁眼看了他一下，又闭上。

“做什么去这么久。”

卡里姆凑过去亲了亲他的发顶。

“倒水喝，你要来点么？”

梅苏特摇头。

“好。”

时间还早，但他们白天回母校踢了友谊赛，晚上又痛快做了一场，这会儿就有些疲乏了，只想赶紧休息。梅苏特偏过头亲了亲卡里姆的耳朵，与他道了晚安。两人把被子盖得严严实实，仰面躺着。他们没搂在一起，小腿却轻轻挨着。

 

过了良久，卡里姆缓缓睁开眼睛。

他盯着天花板看了一会儿。

然后悄声说。

“梅斯……其实那天我看见你了，在更衣室。”

他听见梅苏特平稳的呼吸，停了一阵，又继续说下去。

“但我庆幸看见了。”

“因为那时，我才明白原来我爱你。”

“原来我是真的爱你。”

卡里姆说完，靠到梅苏特的肩膀处，闭上眼睡去。

然后一切都陷入了沉寂。

他没看见，黑暗中的梅苏特悄悄弯了弯眉眼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •谨献给我最爱的本泽鱼 与真人无关•  
> •By ggglingz_hi•


	3. 番外篇 （水爷视角）

赛尔吉奥与梅苏特的第一次相遇是在球场上。

比分在零比零上僵持不下。

满场观众的呼喊声从四面八方急促地涌来，赛尔吉奥不由地加快了奔跑速度，他紧盯着右前方的白衣球员——那个十号，他看见球在他脚侧翻滚着直奔禁区。该死的，这可是他们的主场！比赛只有三十分钟结束了！赛尔吉奥深吸一口气猛地加速赶上他，将身体使劲一侧，脚尖朝着球用力踢去，试图铲断，谁知梅苏特竟像预知他的动作似的提前一秒将球向上勾起，然后鹿一样从他横过的小腿上轻轻跳过，带上球继续前进。赛尔吉奥跌落在地上，又摸爬着站起来，试图再次追上，却只能眼睁睁地看着梅苏特把球传给9号队友，对方迅速射门，屏幕上的得分比变为了零比一。

膝盖被草皮蹭得火辣辣地疼。

赛尔吉奥这才意识到自己轻敌了。

尽管之后本队的两颗进球犹如神助，最终主场赢得比赛，但铲断失败的耻辱如阴影一般笼罩在赛尔吉奥身上，这种感觉在看见坐在草地上休息的梅苏特时更加强烈了。他抑制住心里的敌意，走上前向他伸出手。

毕竟场上场下不算一码事，这他分得清。

但那位累得喘气的十号显然不这么想。

他还没来得及摘下发带，头发上全是汗水，凝成一绺一绺的垂下来，黑得发亮。梅苏特抬头看向赛尔吉奥，然后轻蔑地笑了，脸颊通红，嘴角眉梢全是挑衅的意味，仿佛在告诉他，球队输了，可我没输。

赛尔吉奥从未在场下被这样明目张胆地挑衅过，他顿时被激起了怒意，愤愤地瞪向梅苏特，这欠揍的眼神是怎么回事？他是故意要找茬的？刚要开口，对方9号球员挡在了他身前，一手将他隔开:“嘿，嘿，冷静点兄弟，比赛结束了。”

赛尔吉奥不再多看一眼，转身下场。

去往更衣室的路上，他懊恼地摸了摸脖子，觉得自己该学会控制情绪，这么冲动可不利于与他人相处……哼，那个十号倒也没想着要跟他相处吧。

但他们那天晚上就滚到一张床上了。

老实说，赛尔吉奥一直不太明白自己是怎么踏上梅苏特这条贼船的，也许是因为跟他做爱的感觉太好了。

他甚至把梅苏特的发情期标注在手机的日历上，因为他只在发情期才联系他出去开房。这种关系听起来太轻浮——连赛尔吉奥自己都觉得轻浮。但他甘之如饴。

 

不过他看得出来，梅苏特喜欢他的九号队友。

 

他的眼神过分明显，简直是在对全世界宣告。无论什么时候，进球了，犯规了，下场了，他总是第一时间看向他，奔向他。大概所有人都知道梅苏特的心意，除了那个九号  
自己。

也好，赛尔吉奥恶劣地想，他晚一天知道，他就能跟梅苏特多上一天床。

但那天很快就来临了。

赛后梅苏特邀请他晚上去学校的更衣室来一发，他不好意思地看着赛尔吉奥，凑到耳边悄悄告诉他发情期提前了。温热的气息喷在赛尔吉奥耳廓上，他的呼吸顿时加快，情欲的冲动在他身体四肢游走着，最后直冲胯下。他在赛场上就闻到梅苏特的信息素了，那雨后森林的气息，不像别的omega味道挑逗诱人，却把他一半的魂都勾走了。于是他毫不犹豫地答应他，摸了摸他的脖子，一瞬间看见不远处的九号似乎满脸敌意。

赛尔吉奥转过身，脸上不自觉笑开。

不满意又能怎样呢？梅苏特可是主动来亲近我的。

他们在更衣室做得酣畅淋漓，梅苏特罕见地主动吻他。赛尔吉奥想起梅苏特看九号时的眼神，仿佛会说话似的极尽暧昧，流光溢彩。他心里酸酸的，同时还参杂着没由来的愤怒，捏住梅苏特的下颌迫使他将嘴张得更开。期间外面好像传来什么响动，但他没在意，空出手把浴帘扯上，水流从头顶倾泻下来，雾气蒸腾，他把他压在淋浴间的墙上进入他，胯下顶弄着，面对面，看见他被性欲染红的脸，又禁不住吻上他。

往后他们做得更多了，塞尔吉奥也时不时邀请对方来家里过夜。他喜欢反复亲吻他的头发，脖颈，腰腹，还有左臂上的纹身，时常在他睡熟后从身后偷偷抱着他，闭上眼感受他平稳的呼吸韵律，一起一伏间，整颗心都被填满了。即使他不在的时候，赛尔吉奥也会在睡前闻一闻他无意落下的衣物——无关性欲，他只觉得这味道叫他安心，叫他平静。这似乎模糊了什么界限，他却死硬着不愿承认。

但他发自心底地喜欢有梅苏特陪伴的感觉，吃饭、踢球、上床，无论做什么，只要是梅苏特在的日子，每一天都是彩色的。他的一颦一笑感染着他，垂下的睫毛扫在他心上。那个长发男孩在很长一段时间里占据了他的大半思想，他们在一起时他感叹时间过得飞快，分开时他又期待下一次重逢。

 

可梅苏特想要的从来都不是他，眼里看见的也从来没有他。

 

他早知道这一点，但当他听说梅苏特与他的9号队友结婚时，心还是免不了刺痛了一下。

他以为所有感情能靠这一次短暂的刺痛纾解，于是他暗暗窃喜，原来自己也不算怎样喜欢梅苏特。

夜晚，他一个人躺在床上，怀里抱着梅苏特的格子衬衫，思念吞噬了他，这才感觉心像被揪住一样难受，喉头哽咽着，几乎要喘不过气。那一刻赛尔吉奥才真正意识到，他以后没法再拥抱梅苏特，没法再亲吻他的皮肤，甚至可能没法再见到他。他紧紧抿住嘴，不愿发出一点懦弱的声音，但伤心又试图从眼里跑出来，积蓄着，充盈着，逼他缴械投降。

他红了眼，把脸深深埋进衬衫里。

 

去他妈的梅苏特•厄齐尔。

 

几年后，他做了职业足球运动员，在国内最好的足球场驰骋，人们喜爱他，崇拜他，把他作为球队的灵魂支柱，而他也享受着足球为自己带来的精神、物质上的满足。

那天他在场上飞奔，看见对方球员的背影，十号，长发，白衣，一瞬间晃了神，像孩子一样茫然地停在原地。

全场哗然。

没人知道他脑海里闪过的也是个十号。

 

曾经的，他的十号。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By ggglingz_hi

**Author's Note:**

> By ggglingz_hi :)


End file.
